Home
by Accentlover31
Summary: Spock is reunited with Nyota and his daughter. Based on a timeline in which Spock did not return after Nero's demise. Very fluffy. New oneshot added.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Star Trek fic. I was inspired by the movie...which I saw three times. lol.

This story is set in a timeline in which Spock did not return to the Enterprise after the Nero incident. Other than that it follows the movie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the laptop on which I am typing.

* * *

_She has his eyes._ Uhura thought to herself as she watched her daughter examine her model starship. Most little girls wanted dolls, but Rory did not like dolls. She said they were anatomically incorrect, and thus frivolous. She wanted to play with the starship she had put together herself. Quite a chore for most four-year-olds, but Aurora was special.

Aurora was born almost a year after the Nero fiasco aboard the USS Enterprise. Most members of the crew that saw her commented that she had his ears or personality, but Uhura first noticed her eyes. Her shipmates chuckled silently among themselves at that name: Aurora Uhura.

"Quite a name, for such a wee lass," remarked Scotty when he first laid eyes on the squalling infant. She was healthy, and Uhura had managed to carry her the full term. A relief, for the first-time mother. She had ten fingers, ten toes, a little button nose, caramel colored skin, and pointy ears. Yes, Aurora was part Vulcan. It shocked Uhura's family, for she would not tell them the details of how she came to be pregnant, or the whereabouts of the father.

"Mother, are you well?" a quiet, steady voice interrupted her musing.

"Yes, Rory, I'm alright. Just thinking about how happy I was when you were born."

"Ah. And about my father?"

"Yes, about him too."

"Do you think I will ever get to meet him?"

"I pray that you will every night." Aurora studied her face for a moment longer, and returned to her toys. Uhura smiled at her lovely little girl. Rory was becoming prettier by the day, and one could hardly tell that she was a mixed species child. The only indication was when Rory pushed her hair behind her ears. Her pointed Vulcan ears.

* * *

Somewhere in the galaxy, warming himself by a fire, Commander Spock sneezed. If he were human he would say that someone was talking about him, but he was Vulcan, and that notion was illogical. Spock had been here since the fight with Nero. His ship had taken fire, and he knew that if the red matter was activated he would. So he ejected himself from the ship, hoping someone from the Enterprise would pick up on it, but they did not. He floated aimlessly in space, taking shallow breaths to conserve his oxygen supply. His half Vulcan heritage probably saved him in that sense; Vulcan's oxygen supply was rather low. He did not know how long he stayed in space, it felt like years, but it was actually hours. Finally he landed on a nearby planet. It was a miracle in itself that he made it through the atmosphere. It was pure luck that it was a planet that could support oxygen-requiring life forms, and it was just amazing that there was water. Spock had been here for over four years. He had been working on a communicating device, but his progress was slow without tools. He had not seen another life form for four years, and it was beginning to wear on him.

One thing kept him sane. The thought of _her_. His lover and friend, Nyota Uhura. He prayed everyday, to any deity that could possibly listen, to reunite them. It was an illogical behavior, but there is no room for logic in isolation, or he just might lose his mind.

* * *

"Captain? I'm picking up a life form on the nearby planet Lucretia. It seems to be…Vulcan, sir." Sulu said to the captain, trying to keep his voice from sounding too hopeful.

"Could it be Spock, Sulu?" Captain Kirk asked.

"There is a distinct possibility."

"Then get a shuttle ready for me and let's get down there."

* * *

A whirring noise could be heard from the surface of Lucretia. Spock's ears twitched at the sound as he began to wake up from his meditative slumber. He slowly rose from his makeshift bed and walked out his hut. It was a shuttle, finally. He was saved. The shuttle landed a few meters away and Spock ran as fast as he could, only to run into Kirk.

"Spock? You're usually more graceful than this," Kirk joked.

"Indeed Captain, I am…relieved to see. You are a sight for sore eyes, as they say." Spock said, offering his hand for Kirk to shake. Kirk pushed his hand away and hugged him.

"Welcome home, friend. You've missed quite a bit. Come on, there are a lot of people who want to see you."

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after," Uhura murmured, closing the storybook she had been reading to her daughter.

"Mother…happily ever after is illogical." Rory mumbled sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Ahh…but if a person has no happily ever after to reach for, then they will simply stop trying. So happily ever after is essential for personal growth."

"Mmmk, if you say so mother." Rory said as she fell asleep. Uhura smiled and tucked the blankets tightly around her chin. She was so beautiful. It was amazing that she and Spock could conceive a healthy child at all, much less one so perfect. Uhura thought back to Rory's conception.

_"What do you need?" Uhura whispered tearfully, kissing Spock's hardened face. _

_"I need everyone to continue performing admirably."_

_"Ok," Uhura whispered as she kissed him on his lips. Her tongue teased his lips and slowing caressed them into reacting. Spock viciously returned the kiss, nipping savagely as he pushed her into the wall of the elevator. Uhura worked her way down his chin, biting at his neck, and pushing her nimble fingers into the waistband of his pants._

_"What are you doing, Nyota?" he growled._

_"Performing admirably, Commander," Uhura said with a sad smile. She moved back up his body, taking his shirt with her. Spock, being a rather quick learner, pushed down his pants as well. Uhura stepped away from Spock and with a seductive wink removed her panties from beneath her uniform skirt. Spock took the garment from her, and raised it to his face. As he inhaled her aroma, his eyes hardened. Gone was the cold, logical Vulcan, and in his place was a primal, aroused man. He advanced on Uhura, pushing her into the wall._

_"Must you provoke me like this, Nyota? Were you not content to let me maintain my composure?" he snarled, grinding against her. _

_"You need to let it out, love. Bottling that anger inside of you will be your downfall. Let me help you, Spock," Uhura said as she pressed her lips to his. Spock took the hint and roughly pushed up her skirt and impaled her upon himself. Uhura saw stars, she had never seen Spock like this. His usually lovemaking was slow, and wonderfully thorough. Now, seeing Spock lose control was earth-shattering. He thrust harshly into her one last time, taking them over the edge. They sank to the floor together, their weight too great for him to support. After a few minutes Spock regained his composure and began putting his uniform back on. Uhura straightened her skirt and smirked as she saw him place her panties in his pocket. _

_"Thank you, Lieutenant. You are unparalleled in your work," Spock said. Uhura was almost insulted, until she saw the corner of his mouth twitch. _

_"Glad to be of service, Commander," she smiled. _

Uhura was snapped out of her musings by the buzzer on her door.

"Enter." she said. Kirk strolled leisurely into her quarters.

"How are you doing, Uhura?" Kirk said, scratching the back of his head.

"Fine, but that isn't why you're here. What is it this time? Rory hasn't been getting into your Terran candy stash again, has she?"

"No, nothing like that…we just…we found him." Uhura froze at those words.

"Y-you….found him? Spock?" she said, her voice cracking from her tears.

"Yes. And before you ask, he's fine. He's a little malnourished, but nothing a few days in sickbay can't cure."

"Oh my God…" Uhura was still in shock.

"He's been asking about you…the crew isn't sure what to tell him. We figured you'd want to tell him about Rory"

"Can I see him?"

"He was awake a few minutes ago, Bones kicked me out. But I bet you can sweet-talk him into letting you say hello." No sooner did the words leave his mouth that she was out the door. Kirk just sat down in the chair next to Rory's bed. Her life was about to change, hopefully for the better.

* * *

"You can't go in there, he's sleeping!"Spock's ears perked up at the doctor's yelling.

"Dammit Len, if you don't let me in there right now I'll…" Nyota! It was Nyota's voice. She was here, finally.

"Let her in," Spock croaked, his voice weak. Immediately she heard the sound of her feet moving as she entered his room. Then she was in front of him, kissing his forehead, nose, lips, even his ears. Her tears wet his face. Her soft check scraped against his rather long stubble.

"Spock…thank God you're here."

"I…missed you, Nyota. It is a great joy to see you," he said with a real smile.

"Where were you? What happened? How is it that you're still alive?"

"Uhura stop badgering my patient, he needs sleep. He will be released in the morning IF he is a good patient, you can see him then," Bones said, pulling Uhura from his bed.

"The doctor is, unfortunately, correct. I do require rest. I will visit your quarters when I am released."

"Ok, but I'll be expecting you Spock," she said as she kissed him goodbye.

* * *

**Poke. Poke. Poke. Pinch.**

"Wake up," a little voice intruded upon his slumber. "Hey mister, wake up! You aren't dead, are you?"

"I assure you, I am not," Spock said opening his eyes.

"Oh good. I'm Dr. Bones' assistant. I am under direct orders to check on you," Rory said in her most grown-up voice.

"Oh really? And you are?"

"Nurse Aurora. So what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, now. Should not you know that by looking at my chart?"

"Ah yes, you're chart," Rory said picking up the board. "Yes, says here you are….Vulcan," she said glancing at his ears.

"Indeed. How old are you, Nurse Aurora?"

"Four year, two-hundred and forty-five days. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, I have never met a four year-old nurse before."

"There you are you little demon!" Bones said, grabbing the little girl.

"Put me down Dr. Bones! I was just tending to this patient!"

"Your mother has been worried sick about you. She said that this would be the last time she let Mr. Scotty babysit if you kept running away from him."

"But Mr. Scotty is highly amusing! It's not my fault that he has a shortened attention span."

"Go now before you get in more trouble, your mother wants to see you."

"Yes Dr. Bones…goodbye Mr. Vulcan."

"She is…charming," Spock said, hiding his smirk.

"She's deceptively cute and has everyone on board wrapped around her little finger."

"Ah. I did not realize that this ship had become a child rearing facility in my absence."

"Nope, just Rory…say how are you feeling?" Bones said, changing the subject.

"Much better. May I leave now?"

"Yes, but you have to promise me to take it easy. You went through quite an ordeal."

"Indeed, Doctor. And thank you," Spock said as he exited sickbay. First stop…a shower.

* * *

Spock walked quickly to Nyota's door. He felt like his old self again, clean shaven, immaculately dressed, hair perfectly combed. He buzzed the door, and entered when he was prompted from within. He entered the room as saw that the living room had been converted into a child's bedroom complete with a child sitting on the bed.

"Mr. Vulcan!"

"Ah, hello Nurse Aurora. It seems that I have the wrong quarters."

"Spock!" he heard from behind him. He turned to see Nyota, dripping wet from a shower, wrapped in her towel. "I didn't expect you so soon. Please, sit down. Aurora, could you go play in Mommy's room for a little while?"

"Mother, I do not 'play,' I create scenarios using my model starship."

"My mistake," Uhura said, hiding a smirk as she watched Rory retreat to her room.

"She is your daughter," Spock said.

"Yes. Her name is Aurora; she is almost five-years-old."

"Ah. Seeing as she is human, I am led to infer that you have found a replacement for me in my abscence. Perhaps I should leave," Spock said as he moved to leave.

"Spock…she's yours."

"You mean…I have a child?" Spock said, with emotion in his normally steady voice.

"Yes."

"I cannot accurately express my sorrow that you have been forced to raise her alone. I should have been there to support you."

"But you weren't, and it's ok. The crew has been amazing. I'm fine…even better, now that you're back."

"What if she hates me?"

"She will not. She's part Vulcan, hate is an emotion," Uhura said with a smirk.

"Yes…I suppose it is," Spock smiled at her.

"Alright, Aurora, you may come in now. I know you were listening," Uhura called.

"Yes Mother. Must you insist on making me leave the room, when the conversation pertains directly to me?" Rory walked slowly and stood in front of Spock. "So you are my father?"

"You are correct. It is a pleasure to meet you," Spock said, extending his hand to her smaller one.

"I am told it is customary among humans to hug at such moments."

"Yes, I believe you are right," Spock said, holding his daughter to his chest. A burst of pure happiness filled his heart. This was his child, his child with the woman he loved.

"So am I correct in the assumption that you and my mother will wed?"

"Rory, I don't think now is the time to…"

"You are correct. I was just about to ask her to be my bondmate before you entered the room," Spock said as Uhura gasped.

"Spock, you do not have to do this."

"Yes I do. I have thought of nothing but your face since the moment my ship crashed. The fact that we have a daughter together is only the first step towards being a family. I would like it to be official. Nyota, will you marry me?" Spock asked. He did not kneel on one knee, there was no ring. He was not riding a horse or carrying flowers. She was not a princess, and he did not having long, flowing locks. But somehow his proposal was more perfect than anything Uhura could have imagined.

"Yes Spock, I will," Uhura said through her tears.

"Mr. Vul…uh…Father. Welcome home," Rory said, tugging on Spock's hand. Spock smiled. Finally, he was home.


	2. Chapter 2

So I had no intention of writing more to this, but you guys were so nice in your reviews that I decided to. I would like to thank all of you for your comments, they made me smile.

This story is pure fluff. There are some amazing authors on this site who write stories that have substance and plot, and I love reading them. I, however, just wanted to write this to give my readers a little pick me up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Nyota, are you sure that my father is a satisfactory babysitter? Dr. McCoy offered to look after her, as did Mr. Scott," Spock said worriedly, not that he would admit it, as he drove the hovercraft to their hotel in Paris. They were taking a two-week leave to enjoy their honeymoon, and Sarek had volunteered to watch Aurora.

"Spock, you worry too much. Besides, Sarek watched Rory before when we were assigned to the more dangerous missions. He did a fine job. Aurora came back more knowledgeable about the Vulcan culture each time. Besides, I think your father is lonely," Uhura said, touching his arm to comfort him.

"He is teaching her the Vulcan way, as he did with me. He will be dissatisfied when she chooses the human path."

"Actually, it was Rory's idea. She says that she wished to learn both sides of her heritage, but I think she just wanted you to be proud of her when you returned."

"I would be proud of my child, no matter how she behaved."

"I know Spock, and I love you for that. I admit that I wish she behaved slightly more illogically sometimes, so that she could just play and enjoy her childhood, but she seems happy. I think she's just a daddy's girl at heart. She wants to be just like you, you know. I walked in on her the other day trying to fix her eyebrows to look like yours," Uhura chuckled.

"As a child I disliked my eyebrows," Spock said as he unconsciously raised one eyebrow.

"Oh Spock look! It's the Eiffel Tower!"

"Indeed. You need not be so excited. We will have a satisfactory view from our room."

"Oh really Spock? That's fantastic. We'll have to go sight-seeing one day."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but is not it customary during a 'honeymoon' to not leave the room?"

"Hmm…now that you mention it yes. Whatever do you wish to do in our hotel room?" Uhura said as she ran her nails down his neck.

"My research was inconclusive in that area, perhaps you could inform me? I assumed the time was used to plan for the future."

"Oh Spock…" Uhura said as she leaned up and whispered the real reason in his ear.

Spock's eyebrows rose. "Fascinating."

* * *

"Grandfather? How long will Mother and Father be gone?" Aurora said, tugging at Sarek's sleeve.

"Fourteen Earth days, Aurora."

"Ah," Aurora returned to her reading. A few minutes passed. "Grandfather? What is a honeymoon?"

"A honeymoon is an Earth custom in which newlywed couples take a vacation away from others to get to know each other better."

"Oh. You mean that they engage in sexual intercourse, correct?"

"Aurora, have I shown you the garden yet?"

"No Grandfather. It would please me to see it," Aurora said, getting up to join him. _Too easy…_, she thought with a smirk.

* * *

Spock stared solemnly at the Paris skyline from their hotel balcony. The room was beautiful. Uhura was currently partaking in a bath in their oversized bathtub. It was so rare to find a bathtub in this time, since most people preferred the efficiency of a sonic shower.

"Spock? Could you come in here a moment?" Uhura called from the bedroom. Spock followed the sound of her voice. He stopped cold when she came into view. She was lying seductively upon the large bed, wearing absolutely nothing but her wedding ring.

"Nyota…you are beautiful," Spock said as he tried to push the air back into his lungs.

"Mmhmm, as are you husband. Now remove your clothing and come join me."

"Nyota, there is something we must first discuss," Spock said nervously.

"Yes Spock?"

"We are married in the human sense, but we have not yet joined our minds in the Vulcan tradition. If you do not wish to complete the bond then I will understand."

"Spock, I wish to be as close to you as I possibly can. Go ahead," Uhura said, raising his hand to her face. Spock closed his eyes and began to meld their minds. Uhura was pulled into a rapid progression of memories that made her head spin.

_"Your father was a traitor for marrying her."_

_"No Vulcan has ever turned down admission to this academy."_

_"Her name is Nyota Uhura; she will be acting as your aid."_

_"Would you like to join me at the concert, Commander? I promise to keep my hands to myself this time."_

_"I love you, Spock, and there is nothing your Vulcan logic can do about it."_

_"Spock…she's yours."_

_"I do." _

Uhura was jerked roughly from his mind, her eyes filled with tears when she felt his love for her in the back of her mind. Her entire body was thrumming with emotion. She acted in the only way she could. She kissed him.

"Nyota…there is one more thing," Spock said, pulling his lips from hers.

"Spock please, it can wait, fuck me," she said as she grinded her lithe body against his stronger one. "I need you."

"Very well," he rolled on top of her. Uhura seemed to have a different plan in mind, as she rolled him over and straddled him. "Nyota, I must inform you that this is not the proper position for intercourse."

"Oh Spock…so naïve," she murmured against his lips as she lowered herself onto him. His mouth went slack with the new sensation. His breathing became erratic and he began thrusting up into her. Her nails scraped his nipples, as his own fingers dug into her ample backside.  
"I…retract my former..oh…statement."

"Good boy," Uhura said as she lowered herself onto to him one final time. She let out a throaty moan and gave in to the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Spock joined her momentarily, and slowly pulled her off of him and rolled her to her side next to him.

"That was…educational," Spock said, out of breath.

"Which reminds me…I have a gift for you," Uhura said, leaving the room and returning momentarily with an old book. "It's called the Kama Sutra," she said handing it to him.

Spock opened the book and his eyebrows rose in reaction. "Interesting. It seems to me as if I need to undertake some more in depth research of human sexual practices."

"Did I mention that I love how thorough you are?"

"You have, yes, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same."

* * *

"Nyota? There is something I wish to speak with you about," Spock said, interrupting their comfortable silence as they prepared for bed.

"Yes Spock?"

"Do you wish to produce more offspring?" Spock said nervously.

"You want another baby?" Uhura said tearfully.

"Every time I look at Aurora, I think about all the things I missed. I would like to experience fatherhood from all aspects."

"Oh Spock, of course. I would love to have another baby with you!" Uhura said, rushing to hug him.

"Then we shall speak with Dr. McCoy once we return to the ship, to discuss postponing your pregnancy preventi…does something amuse you?" Spock said when Uhura interrupted him with her giggling.

"Apparently we were on the same wave length. I missed my appointment to get my new shot in all the wedding madness. I could already be pregnant."

"Nyota…" Spock said, pulling his wife to his chest. "You have made me very happy."

"I thought Vulcans did not feel happiness."

"They know not what they are missing," he muttered into her lips as he kissed her.

* * *

"Grandfather? I wish to learn a skill today," Aurora chirped cheerfully as she entered the room.

"That is reasonable. Is there a particular skill you wish to learn?"

"I would like to learn to fly a starship."

"Aurora that is a highly unreasonable request for a child your age, perhaps I could teach you to play the Vulcan lyre? Your father took great pride in it in his youth," Sarek said trying to placate her.

"Very well. Can you teach me to play Happy Birthday? Mother's birthday is coming soon."

"I am afraid I am unfamiliar with that particular ballad," Sarek immediately regretted this statement, as Aurora began her four-year-old rendition of the tune. In the fashion of most small children, she was terribly off-key. "I cannot teach you that song, but I can teach you a song that Spock loved as a child. I believe Amanda referred to it as "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"I know that song! Yes, Grandfather, that will be most satisfactory!" Rory said excitedly.

"Let us adjourn to the other room to begin."

* * *

"Spock! I'm back!" Uhura called, entering their hotel room loaded down with bags.

"I am glad. How was shopping?"

"Very productive! I got something for you," she said, bringing him a small bag. He opened it neatly, and pulled forth a tiny shirt with the words "Daddy's Little Boy" printed onto it.

"I am afraid it will not fit."

"That's good because it isn't for you." Spock's eyes widened in realization.

"Nyota…" Spock said expectantly.

"I'm pregnant. Almost a month along," the words barely escaped her mouth before Spock was upon her. He gently kissed her, and began running his hands all along her body. His hands stopped on her stomach. He molded his hands to her now-flat belly and waited. He was rewarded with a light nudge in his mind.

"I can feel it," he said excitedly.

"Him."

"Hm?"

"It's a boy."

"Aurora will not like this. She informed me last week that boys behaved irrationally and she wanted nothing more to do with them."

"She will adjust, just as you will have to adjust to me growing fat."

"Ah, Nyota, you will always be beautiful to me."

"Sweet-talker."

"I have no idea to what you are referring."

"I bet you don't," she said with a smile.

"I believe we should celebrate. Perhaps you would like me to rub your back?"

"Spock, you are perfect."

"The state of perfection is illog…"

"Shut up and kiss me." And he did.

* * *

Spock and Uhura returned from their honeymoon at the end of two weeks as promised. Aurora played "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" as a welcome home present for them. She was thrilled at the prospect of being a big sister, and decided that she would have to teach her little brother to act differently from the other irrational boys. Spock had thought on his wedding day that things could not get better. He was never so happy to be proven wrong.


End file.
